


Mundane

by dutchmoxie



Series: Wintershock in tropes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/pseuds/dutchmoxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Darcy have movie nights. Mundane AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane

**Author's Note:**

> Mundane AU for trope bingo - amnesty round three

It is because of her that he finds himself on the same couch every Friday night, watching a “classic” movie. His definition of classic ain’t the same as hers. 

Darcy loves movies from the eighties and nineties, movies that came out when she was a kid, or stuff from just before she was born. She’s made him watch the Princess Bride about a dozen times and his credibility took a serious hit when he asked Natasha what her damage was. For a self-proclaimed hermit, he is now seriously pop culture-savvy, and he blames that on his colleague. 

While they spray foam or whipped cream on whatever concoction the teenage brats want this time, and she debates the most heinous way to misspell their names on the cup, he tries to keep to himself as much as possible. 

He doesn’t smile a lot – he would rather brood about where shit went wrong in his life to make him work at a damn coffee shop. She refuses to let him, though, so most days he ends up reluctantly grinning at her antics and wondering why and how she’s gotten under his skin. Why did he let this happen?

Look, it’s just that he ain’t good with people other than his best friend Steve – an asthmatic artist who is the kindest damn soul in the world – and still Darcy Lewis has made him into somewhat of a project. She drags him everywhere with her – to the movies, museums, to her house even. He has seen her bedroom and he has seen what she looks like in the morning before she’s had her first cup of coffee – which was a moment that was very dangerous to his health. 

“What’s up, Buck?” she skips into the building at 6 AM. 

“Darcy,” he grumbles, looking through their syrups for the damn caramel. 

For someone who is that cranky when she first wakes up, she always manages to look downright cheery when she comes into work at some ungodly hour. They’re open almost 24/7, and while he doesn’t mind working nights, getting up at 4 just to be at work at 5 AM – that is not his favorite thing to do. 

“I’m gonna need to hear your opinion on Bowie,” she pushes her glasses higher. 

“Great musician,” is all he says in response. 

That pleases her for some reason, because she briefly pulls at his hair before putting on her apron. She’s the only person he knows who can make the wretched thing look almost good. 

“I hope you like puppets,” her segue makes no sense to him at all. 

“I will never understand how your brain works,” he finally finds the damn syrup. 

Darcy being a distraction has nothing to do with his current inability to concentrate on anything other than her chestnut her or her dorky grin. He is really trying to convince himself of that, but one look at her and he knows he’s a liar. 

Heck, he’s been falling for this broad since day one. 

“Tight pants Bowie for me,” she muses, completely unaware she’s stolen his heart. “And some puppets and fantasy elements for you.” 

He has no idea what he’s getting into this time, but he’d follow her anywhere.


End file.
